


Türchen 18 - Bacio

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nils hat sich in Vincenzo verliebt. Leider hat er den Mut verloren, einfach die Männer anzusprechen, die ihm gefallen. Da hilft nur noch ein Sprachkurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 18 - Bacio

**Author's Note:**

> Für sehrgutpeter. So, das erste Paar aus der sehr langen Liste... XD Du hast schon recht, sie sind wirklich niedlich! (Nils hat Vincenzo sein erstes Tor der Saison gewidmet! ♥) … Nachdem ich mit den beiden fertig war, hatte ich erst einmal einen Zuckerschock. XD

**Wortzahl:** 3399  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Nils mag kein Traummann sein. Aber manchmal schlägt er sich so richtig gut – manchmal ist er gar nicht mal so weit davon weg, findet er.  
Anerkennend betrachtet er sein aktuelles Werk: Latte Macchiato, mit drei ganz deutlich voneinander getrennten Schichten. Sogar das Kakaomuster auf dem Milchschaum ist richtig gut gelungen.  
Ja, so kann er sich bei seiner Freundin blicken lassen.

Er stellt das Glas auf ein Tellerchen – sogar an einen Keks hat er gedacht, auch wenn ein Leibniz-Keks nicht unbedingt in einem edlen Café zu einem so edlen Kaffee gereicht werden würde -, dann macht er sich mit seinem Präsent auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sitzt Annemarie auf der Couch. Ihr Blick ist überrascht, als sie aufsieht und Nils mit seinem Mitbringsel sieht.

„Was'n jetzt los?“  
„Nix. Dachte mir, ich mach' dir 'ne Freude.“

Vorsichtig trägt er das Glas hinüber zum Couchtisch und stellt es dort, direkt vor Annemarie ab. Danach schiebt er ihre Bücher, die sie auf der ganzen Couch ausgebreitet hat, zur Seite und nimmt neben ihr Platz.  
Allmählich wird ihre Miene versöhnlicher. Erst recht, als sie das Glas nimmt und einen Schluck trinkt. Wusste er es doch – schon alleine der Milchschaum wird sie schwach machen. Er kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck ganz genau, er spiegelt das „Ich fühle mich, als würde ich auf einer Wolke sitzen“-Gefühl wider.

„Anni, ich muss mit dir wegen Vincenzo reden.“

Zack, weg ist das Wolkengesicht. Stattdessen...  
Oh nein. Das fiese Grinsen. Und dann noch mehr oh nein – es wird abgelöst von einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ich habe gesagt, du darfst nicht mehr über ihn reden, wenn du nichts tust.“

Er hat es gewusst. Nicht umsonst hat er sich ewig in die Küche gestellt, um ihr den Latte Macchiato zu zaubern. Schade nur, dass es nichts geholfen hat – Annemarie ist nicht bestechlich.  
Gut, dass er noch ein Ass im Ärmel hat.

„Ich will aber etwas tun.“

Wieder das Stirnrunzeln.

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden.“

Nun seufzt Annemarie, dann schnappt sie sich wieder ihr Getränk und nimmt noch einen Schluck. Sieht nach einem guten Zeichen aus, denkt Nils. Stille Kapitulation oder so.  
Es ist tatsächlich ein gutes Zeichen. Nachdem sie das Glas abgesetzt hat und sich den Milchbart abgeschleckt hat, wendet sie sich ihm zu.

„Okay. Was willst du tun?“  
„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich mir von ihm Italienisch beibringen könnte. Wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich das schon länger mal lernen wollte und zu faul bin, alleine zu lernen... So kann ich Zeit mit ihm verbringen und...“

Annemarie sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch er redet nicht weiter. Das reicht erst einmal.

„Wo ist der Haken?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Blöde Frage, aber wirklich. Es gibt mehrere Haken und einen davon sollte Annemarie besser nicht finden, sonst zieht sie ihm die Ohren lang.  
Mit einem harmloseren Haken kann er jedoch herausrücken.

„Ich weiß nicht, die Idee ist zwar recht gut, aber... Ich will ihn nicht diskriminieren. Ich will ihn nicht auf sein Heimatland reduzieren. Er ist schließlich hier geboren und lebt hier und alles. Und dann komme ich an mit so etwas. Am besten frage ich gleich noch, warum es bei ihm nicht jeden Tag Pasta und Pizza zu essen gibt.“  
„Oh Mann, Nils. Jetzt mach' aber mal halblang.“

Wieder ein Schluck. Diesmal ein energischer. Und ebenso unwirsch wischt sie sich den Schaum weg.

„Die Idee ist gut. Schluss. Mehr nicht. Er ist doch stolz darauf, Italiener zu sein. Er kann Italienisch. Es stört ihn doch nicht, dir etwas beizubringen. Und wenn doch... Dann nicht deswegen, weil er sich diskriminiert fühlt. Ist doch schön, wenn du dich für seine Wurzeln interessierst.“

Diese Worte tun gut. Deshalb wollte er mit Annemarie reden. Sie schafft es immer wieder, ihm seine Sorgen zu nehmen.  
Leider hat sie auch ein verdammt gutes Gespür für ihn.

„Und was stellst du dir unter dem Sprachkurs vor?“  
„Dass wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen.“  
„Und...?“

Es wäre sehr leicht, das zu sagen, was sie hören will – 'wir kommen uns näher', 'es entwickelt sich etwas zwischen uns', 'er stellt fest, wie toll ich bin'. Aber das ist Annemarie und die kann er nicht anlügen. Nicht nur deshalb nicht, weil er es nicht übers Herz bringen würde. Sie würde ihn sofort durchschauen.

„Das wäre erst mal genug. Mehr Hoffnungen mache ich mir gar nicht mehr.“  
„Ach Nils... Deshalb auch so ein harmloser Plan?“

Er nickt, etwas anderes bleibt ihm nicht übrig. Wie immer hat sie ihn durchschaut.

Eigentlich ist Nils kein Kind von Traurigkeit, ist nicht besonders zurückhaltend. Wenn er jemandem zum ersten Mal begegnet, ist er nicht sofort aufgeschlossen und offen, das mag sein, aber sobald er jemanden etwas besser kennt, kann er sehr direkt sein.  
Vor allem, wenn ihm ein Mann gefällt und Vincenzo gefällt ihm sehr. Trotzdem traut sich Nils nicht, sich an ihn heran zu wagen. Er ist einmal zu viel auf die Fresse geflogen mit seiner Direktheit. So viele Annäherungsversuche, so viele Ablehnungen... Es reicht.

Annemarie denkt nach, Nils merkt sofort, dass sie ihren nächsten Schritt plant – einen Schritt, der so einfühlsam wie möglich ist. So tief ist er jetzt also gesunken.

„Wenn du meinst... Immerhin kannst du so nicht enttäuscht werden. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du das viel zu pessimistisch siehst.“

~*~*~

Vincenzo ist selten sprachlos. Wenn ihn mal etwas aus der Bahn wirft, dann plappert er eher sinnloses Zeug, als dass es ihm die Sprache verschlägt. Also, das ist keine bewusste Entscheidung – sein Mund macht das einfach.  
Aber das ist Nils und bei Nils ist alles ein bisschen anders und wenn er so etwas sagt, dann erst recht.

„Ein Sprachkurs?“  
„Ja. Schon. Wenn du willst?“

Nils, Mann. Nils, der ihn nur anlächeln musste, damit es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hat. Nils, den er natürlich von Bildern kannte und nicht wirklich besonders fand, der ihn aber dann, als er zum ersten Mal vor ihm stand, völlig überrumpelte.  
Er mag Nils. Er mag ihn richtig gerne und verdammt, inzwischen macht Nils ihn so schwach, dass jede Sekunde in seiner Nähe ein Geschenk ist. Ein Geschenk und eine Geschmacksprobe von mehr – von einem Mehr, das nie eintreten wird, weil er so beschissen schüchtern ist und sich nicht traut, Nils einfach mal zu küssen.

Dieser Nils fragt ihn einfach so, ob er ihm Italienisch beibringen will.

Nils. Italienisch. Das ist so etwas wie der Overkill, das ist wie die Lieblingseissorte mit einem Berg Sahne, das sind zwei seiner Schwachstellen.  
Er ist in Deutschland auf die Welt gekommen, in Deutschland aufgewachsen. Aber seine Wurzeln, die kann er nicht verleugnen – schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil seine Familie regelmäßig Besuch aus Italien bekommt und zuhause nach den ersten Jahren, in denen ihre Eltern darauf bestanden haben, dass nur Deutsch gesprochen wird, ein Sprachenwirrwarr, eine Mischung aus Deutsch und Italienisch, Einzug gehalten hat.

Vincenzo liebt Italien. Das liegt ihm wohl in den Genen, diese leidenschaftliche, irrationale Liebe zu diesem Land.  
Und wenn nun der Mann, den er insgeheim die ganze Zeit anschmachtet, die Sprache dieses Landes lernen möchte...

Es ist noch mehr als das. Die Vorstellung, wie Nils über ein Buch gebeugt da sitzt und Vokabeln paukt, während er ihn von hinten umarmt und sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren verbirgt, die Vorstellung, wie er Nils zur Belohnung küsst, weil er einen Satz richtig hinbekommen hat, die Vorstellung, sich mit Nils in der Kabine auf Italienisch zu unterhalten und der Welt damit noch mehr zu zeigen, dass sie zwei eine Einheit sind und sich niemand zwischen sie drängen kann, weil sie sich so nahe stehen...

Vincenzo bekommt vor Aufregung Schluckauf.

„Ja, können wir schon machen.“

~*~*~

Ein Schulbuch hat Vincenzo nicht. Natürlich nicht, das hat Nils auch gar nicht erwartet.  
Sein Problem ist, dass er gar nichts erwartet hat. Er hat sich einfach gedacht, er lässt sich Italienisch von ihm beibringen, das war alles. Wie das gehen soll, war ihm egal – er war damit beschäftigt, darüber nachzudenken, wie er Vincenzo am besten nach der Nachhilfe fragt und danach musste er sich erst einmal beruhigen.

Jetzt haben sie die erste Unterrichtsstunde und die ersten zehn Minuten davon haben sie schweigend verbracht. Sie haben es fertig gebracht, einen Termin auszumachen, haben sich hier, in Vincenzos Wohnung getroffen, immerhin.  
Vielleicht würde ihm etwas einfallen, wenn es nicht Vincenzo wäre, der neben ihm sitzen würde. Doch seine Anwesenheit führt ihm vor Augen, warum er hier ist – weil er auf ihn steht, ganz simpel.

Vincenzo ist so hübsch. Inzwischen ist Nils ihm so erlegen, dass Vincenzo im Müllsack neben ihm sitzen könnte und er würde ihn immer noch schön finden. Aber er hat keinen Müllsack an, nicht ansatzweise. Es ist ein simples schwarzes T-Shirt mit weitem Ausschnitt, man sieht sein Schlüsselbein. Ist jetzt nicht so, dass Vincenzo so dünn ist, dass es sonderlich hervorsteht, aber ein bisschen eben doch und Nils findet den Anblick faszinierend.

Er stand noch nie auf Südländer. Wenn er die Männer durchgeht, für die er sich mal interessiert hat... Da war nie ein Südländer dabei. Bis jetzt hat er aber auch noch keinen Mann wie Vincenzo gefunden. Irgendwie spricht Vincenzo Seiten in ihm an, die er bis jetzt noch gar nicht kannte.

Sprachunterricht. Jetzt. Für einen Moment muss er mal ignorieren, dass Vincenzo schon alleine durch seine Nähe sein Herz zum Rasen bringt. Nun muss er den Stein ins Rollen bringen.

„Gibt's irgendeinen schönen Satz, den du mir beibringen kannst?“

~*~*~

Ein schöner Satz. Nils will einen schönen Satz von ihm hören.  
Scheiße, wenn er nur wüsste... Vincenzo könnte ihm so viele schöne Sätze sagen. Schon alleine deshalb, weil er ihm auch die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde, wenn Nils das verlangen würde. Aber wenn er damit anfangen würde, Nils zu beschreiben – da würde ein schöner Satz den nächsten jagen.  
Und das ganze auch noch auf Italienisch. In der Sprache, die dafür geschaffen ist, einem Mann wie Nils die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen.

„Sollen wir mit Begrüßungen anfangen?“

~*~*~

Nils wagt es kaum zu atmen. Er hat Angst, das ein zu lauter Atemzug alles zerstören würde.  
Was alles? Das kann er gar nicht genau sagen.

Sie haben einen Taktikwechsel vollzogen. Anfangs hat Vincenzo ihm tatsächlich eine Floskel nach der anderen beigebracht, Dinge, die man wohl in einem ganz normalen Sprachkurs auch lernen würde. Aber das ist kein normaler Sprachkurs, dafür ist Nils viel zu sehr angespannt.  
Bei einem darauf folgenden Treffen hat Vincenzo ihn in eine Pizzeria eingeladen. Dort hat er ihm das Reden überlassen – Nils sollte auf Italienisch ihre Bestellungen aufgeben. War einigermaßen machbar, die Zahlen kann er ja inzwischen. Doch auch da waren sie noch angespannt.

Nun hat Vincenzo vorgeschlagen, dass sie zusammen Filme schauen könnten. Auf Italienisch, mit deutschen Untertiteln. Eine entspannende Atmosphäre also.  
Nils ist so angespannt wie nie zuvor.

Auf den Film kann er sich nicht konzentrieren und das liegt nicht daran, dass er auf Italienisch ist. Selbst wenn ein deutscher Film laufen würde, der wirklich spannend aussehen würde, könnte Nils nicht aufpassen. Das einzige, woran er denken kann, ist, dass Vincenzo neben ihm liegt, dass zwischen ihnen nur wenige Zentimeter Abstand ist, dass Vincenzo nicht halb so abwesend ist wie er – er lacht immer wieder leise vor sich hin und dieses Lachen hält Nils noch mehr davon ab, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Film zu richten.

Eigentlich war Vincenzos Idee echt gut. Er hat leider nur nicht einkalkuliert, wie sehr er Nils ablenkt. Nun liegt Nils also hier und hält seinen Atem bewusst flach, um seinen Italienischlehrer nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass der Film gerade ziemlich sinnlos ist.

~*~*~

Vincenzo ist verkrampft. Sein ganzer Körper ist verkrampft, sein Denken sowieso. Und es gibt nur eine Person, die er dafür verantwortlich machen kann und das ist er selbst. Hätte er ja ahnen können, dass es zu viel für ihn ist, mit Nils einen Fernsehabend zu machen.  
Dieser Druck, den er gerade fühlt, ist schlimmer als bei jedem Probetraining, bei jedem Referat – schlimmer als in jeder anderen Situation, in der er sich keinen Fehler erlauben wollte.

Es ist so schwierig. Er will Nils einfach nur zeigen, dass er ein lockerer, lustiger Zeitgenosse ist, mit dem man viel Spaß haben kann. Aber er weiß nicht, wann genau er nun lachen darf – welche Stellen im Film zu albern sind und welche zu ernst.  
Nils selbst ist kein Anhaltspunkt. Die meiste Zeit starrt er auf den Fernseher, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Vincenzo sieht keine große Veränderung, dabei sieht er immer wieder zu ihm hinüber.

Das nächste Mal sollte er es vielleicht doch wagen, die Romanze einzulegen.

~*~*~

Von Film zu Film wird es besser.

Sein Italienisch sowieso. Vor allem, seit er es schafft, zwischendurch auf den jeweiligen Film zu achten.  
Aber auch die Sache mit der Anspannung... Nils entspannt sich immer mehr. So sehr, dass er es schafft, ihre gemeinsamen Abende zu genießen.

Vincenzo ist eine wirklich gute Wahl. Also, für die gemeinsamen Abende. Er wäre auch eine gute Wahl für eine Beziehung, aber das steht nicht zur Debatte. Macht nichts, mit ihm auf der Couch fläzen ist ebenfalls eine feine Sache. Egal ob er die ganze Zeit schweigt und dann plötzlich über eine lustige Szene lacht oder ob sie sich den kompletten Film über unterhalten, es ist immer gut.  
Dass der Abstand zwischen ihnen immer kleiner wird, ist ebenfalls gut, findet Nils.

„Stell' dich nicht so an.“, hat Annemarie gesagt. „Er ist immer noch der gleiche, mit dem du dich so gut verstehst und dem du dein erstes Tor diese Saison gewidmet hast.“  
Ihre Worte waren harsch, aber sie haben ihm geholfen, irgendwie. Denn sie hat recht. Die Anspannung, die er in Vincenzos Nähe fühlt, rührt teilweise auch daher, dass er total unsicher ist und ein Teil dieser Unsicherheit ist überflüssig. Dass Vincenzo ihn mag, weiß er, das kann selbst die größte Welle des Pessimismus nicht überrollen.

Er wird lockerer. Hoffnung schöpft er trotzdem keine. Nils genießt einfach das Hier und Jetzt.

~*~*~

Nils ist ein guter Schüler. Er ist aufmerksam, gibt sich Mühe und paukt scheinbar zuhause wirklich die Vokabeln, die Vincenzo ihm manchmal aufschreibt.  
Ja, Nils macht seine Sache wunderbar. Vincenzo dagegen macht alles falsch, was man falsch machen kann – weil er die falschen Beweggründe hat. Und die falschen Ziele. Er will nicht, dass Nils schnellstmöglich ausreichend Italienisch kann – er will, dass Nils weiter zu ihm kommt, um seine Sprache zu lernen.

Wenn da nur nicht immer diese Hoffnung wäre... Der Gedanke, dass Nils vielleicht nicht nur da ist, um Italienisch zu lernen – sondern auch, um sich von ihm etwas beibringen zu lassen. Um bei ihm zu sein. Und um ihm zu gefallen.  
Sollte das letzte sein Ziel sein, hat Nils es schon längst erreicht. Hat er eigentlich zuvor schon, aber durch den Sprachkurs erst recht. Vincenzo freut sich über jeden Satz, den Nils zustande bringt, über jedes Wort, das er richtig ausspricht. Seine Muttersprache aus dem Mund seines Schwarms zu hören, wärmt sein Herz.

Doch er will mehr. Wollte er zuvor schon, will er jetzt erst recht. Wenn sie nebeneinander sitzen und Nils ihn ansieht und strahlt, wenn sie wieder in ihrer Stammpizzeria – sie haben sogar eine Stammpizzeria, das ist schon so vielversprechend – sind und Nils ohne größere Probleme eine Bestellung aufgibt und danach sogar noch einen Witz auf Italienisch macht, etwas stockend, die Grammatik nicht zu hundert Prozent korrekt, aber trotzdem lustig... Er entdeckt immer mehr schöne Seiten an Nils.

~*~*~

Der Stimmungswechsel kommt völlig aus dem Nichts. Erst haben sie einen Film geschaut, dann haben sie eine Kissenschlacht gemacht und dann steht plötzlich die Welt still.  
Sie liegen nebeneinander auf der Couch, einander zugewandt, Nils' Hand liegt an Vincenzos Wange und er kann echt nicht sagen wie das passiert ist und wann er die Kontrolle über sich, über seine Begierde und über seine Wünsche verloren hat.

Es ist ein richtiger Stimmungswechsel. Das hier, das ist etwas völlig Neues. Anders als alles, was bisher da war und vor allem anders als die lockere Stimmung von gerade eben, von der Kissenschlacht. Nils starrt in Vincenzos Augen, er kann nicht wegsehen, muss seinen Blick erwidern. Es...  
Es knistert irgendwie. Es ist, als wären Stromfelder oder Magnetfelder zwischen ihnen, irgendeine Form von Spannung, die man nicht richtig erklären kann.

Sein Daumen streicht langsam über Vincenzos Wange, sein Bart knirscht unter seiner Fingerkuppe. Obwohl es nur ein ganz leises Geräusch ist, hört Nils, wie Vincenzos Atem schneller geht und plötzlich kommt die Erkenntnis in seinem Kopf an, dass Vincenzo vielleicht doch nicht nur ein Kumpel ist – dass Vincenzo doch nicht nur ein Kumpel sein will. Er hat die Zeichen gesehen, hat sie heruntergespielt, aber jetzt sind sie zurück und so präsent wie nie zuvor. So, als hätten sie darauf gewartet, als Unterstützung für das letzte große Zeichen zu dienen.

Nils' Herz rast, seine Gedanken ebenfalls. Und gleichzeitig ist er ganz ruhig. Denn sein Herz hat sich schon längst entschieden. Sein Herz weiß schon längst Bescheid.

~*~*~

Vincenzo vergisst alles.  
In dem Moment, in dem Nils' Lippen seine berühren, vergisst er für Sekundenbruchteile sogar zu atmen. Doch dann ist auf einen Schlag alles wieder zurück und er ist wieder da, voll im Geschehen, merkt, wie Nils ihn küsst.  
Nils.  
Nils küsst ihn.

Sein Gehirn ist noch nicht so ganz auf der Höhe, er reagiert intuitiv. Die Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren, wenn er ihn nicht festhält, bringt ihn dazu, seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen und den Kuss zu erwidern. Vielleicht etwas zu heftig, etwas zu stürmisch, aber er hat schon so lange gewartet und er muss Nils einfach festhalten, bei sich halten.

Trotzdem ist der Kuss eher kurz – zumindest kommt es Vincenzo so vor. Nils zieht sich etwas zurück, löst sich jedoch nicht aus der Umarmung. Vincenzos Angst, ihn jetzt doch zu verlieren, wird im Keim erstickt.  
Seine Finger streichen über Vincenzos Lippen, über die Stellen, an denen er gerade seine eigenen Lippen hatte. Sein Blick ist fasziniert.

Dann versucht Nils sich mit zitternder Stimme an einem Wort.

„Bacio?“

~*~*~

Nils kommt sich vor, als hätte man ihm endlich die Augenbinde abgenommen. Gesehen hat er das zwar schon die ganze Zeit, aber er hat es nie wahrgenommen – und erst recht nicht die Bedeutung davon.  
Vincenzo strahlt. Er strahlt jetzt, wo er ihn einfach geküsst hat und ihm dann ein italienisches Wort gesagt hat, er strahlt immer, wenn Nils Italienisch spricht. Er strahlt allgemein sehr viel, wenn er in Nils' Nähe ist.

Er strahlt, weil er ihn mag. Weil er ihn mehr mag.

Und diesmal scheint das Strahlen nicht auszureichen, um das auszudrücken, was er fühlt. Vincenzo zieht ihn ganz nah an sich.  
Diesmal ist er derjenige, der den Kuss beginnt.

~*~*~

Eine stille Ecke im Hause Grifo zu finden ist nahezu unmöglich, vor allem an den Feiertagen, wenn das ganze Haus voll mit Verwandten ist. Aber Vincenzo ist hier aufgewachsen, er kennt hier wirklich jeden Winkel und die ruhigen erst recht.

In einen von ihnen zieht er Nils. Der arme Kerl hat sich eine Auszeit verdient, findet er. Außerdem möchte er mit ihm reden.

„Und?“

Mehr muss er nicht sagen. Obwohl Nils aussieht, als hätte er die Auszeit echt nötig, plaudert er einfach los. Es gibt halt doch noch einen Unterschied zwischen ihm und seinen Verwandten und der besteht nur zu einem geringen Teil aus der Sprache.

„Deine Großtante hasst mich dafür, dass ich kein Italiener bin, ihr Mann hasst mich dafür, dass ich nicht irgendein Mädchen – Marta? - bin. Tante Giulia und Tante Francesca finden mich niedlich. Da war irgendwas mit meinen Haaren. Capelli? Und deine Mutter hat dich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum du es gewagt hast, Ludovica – keine Ahnung, wie die mit dir verwandt ist – Hundefutter zu schenken. Du hast gesagt, sie liebt ihren Hund eh mehr als alles andere und deshalb ist das ein tolles Geschenk. Alles richtig?“

Nils sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Und dieser eine Blick lässt ihn endgültig dahinschmelzen. Sein Freund hat in so kurzer Zeit seine Muttersprache gelernt, er hat sich nicht davor gescheut, ihn an Weihnachten zu seiner Sippschaft zu begleiten und er hat gut aufgepasst.  
Für einen Moment ist Vincenzo wieder sprachlos. Das einzige, was er tun kann, ist, Nils zu umarmen. Erst als er sein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter presst und spürt, wie Nils die Umarmung ebenso fest erwidert, findet er die richtigen Worte.

„Alles richtig.“


End file.
